You Light the Sky
by gold-stars-xx
Summary: AU and a bit OOC fic. 2nd in my 'The Life of Brittany' series. When her secret is outed, her guardian angel is the one person Brittany never thought it would be. Multi-chapter, Brittany/Rachel/OC sisterly friendship, Brittana in spirit! *new A/N*
1. Planning

**Summary –When Brittany's secret is exposed, help comes from an unexpected source. However, Brittany must make some difficult decisions about the group she has made into her 'family'.**

**Series – The Life of Brittany part two**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee. Everything in this is pure fiction. Title is inspired by the song 'Rule the World' by Take That, which I do not own nor claim to own.**

**A/N – Please read my other fic 'A Lifetime in the Dark' before this as it is the first in the series. This will be a multi-chapter continuing from ALITD :) Please Review because I love to know what people think!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Planning **

One Monday morning, Brittany walked into school as she always did. However, she could feel that this wasn't a normal morning. People were staring at her as she walked by, and not in a good way. Their eyes searched Brittany for any sign of weakness, any truth in the rumours that had spread like wildfire that weekend. Suddenly, Brittany feels a tug on the shoulder and feels herself being pushed into the nearest classroom. She spins around to be greeted with the face of one Rachel Berry.  
"Brittany, I just wanted to know, are they true?" Rachel asks, her voice slightly softer than its usual shrill tone.

"Are what true?" asks Brittany

"The rumours ... that you're homeless"

"I'm not, I do have a home ..." Brittany sighs "Well, a sort of home"

"Oh Britt, I really want to help you" Rachel sighs

"Why would you want to help me? I was mean to you," Brittany says quietly, a tear escaping from the side of her eye.

"Because now I know why, and I admire you for staying so strong." Rachel smiles, genuine warmth in her eyes.

"Come to mine tonight, yes?" Rachel asks

"We'll have to go to the hostel first so I can let Max know. I'll have to go to work too."

"No, you deserve a rest Britt"

"But, they're my family; I can't just ditch them because I could make a better life for myself and not them"

This statement causes Rachel to tear up slightly and she can see the adoration Brittany has for her 'family'.

"Can I bring Hollie with me? She's only young; Max will protect the rest of them."

"Sure Britt" Rachel smiles gently "I'll sort something out, Just trust me, please?"  
"Okay" Brittany smiles, hugging Rachel as the bell goes off.

After school has finished for the day, Rachel meets Brittany by the front of the school, and together they walk over to the hostel.

"Here we are" Brittany says weakly and Rachel looks up at the crumbling building, taking a sharp inhalation of breath.  
"You ... you live here?" Rachel asks feebly

"Yeah, 6 of us do" Brittany sighs, seeing the confusion in Rachel's eyes as to how they could survive in here. She takes Rachel's hand and leads her into the main room.

"Hi guys" Brittany smiles as brightly as she can muster up

"Hey Britt" Hollie grins back, bouncing over to give her big sister a hug "You brought someone with you?"

"Yeah, this is Rachel, from school"

The other 5 say hello to Rachel and she timidly says hello back.

"I'm going to Rachel's house for a little bit, Hollie you're coming with me okay?" Brittany says

"Wait" Max stands in front of Brittany "If she's another one of your conquests"

"No, no. Just a friend who wants to help" Rachel smiles, offering her hand to Max, who brushes it away.  
"You can't just swan in here and take her away; she has to work so we can live. I bet you've never had to do that, Miss fancy-pants," Max snarls. George gently pulls Max away and Brittany tears up slightly. She bends down in front of Hollie.  
"Holls, you go outside with Rachel okay? I promise you can trust her. I'll be out in a minute"

Hollie nods and gently takes Rachel's hand, picking up her backpack and teddy bear from the side before Rachel guides her out. Brittany walks over to Max, who is still angry.

"Listen, I've been one of the main contributors to this household ever since we started" She says, "We have a chance of a better life. Someone at school found out and is spreading the gossip about. If it hadn't of been for Rachel, I would of been made a laughing stock. Soon, it will reach Jack and he will stop funding us and split us up. Rachel has offered me the chance of a life away from all this, and Hollie too. Her dads are lawyers so they could sort the rest of you out so you could stay together. Why can't you see that this is the opportunity to get out of here?"

Max is stunned into silence.

"I ... I didn't even know you knew the meaning of all that" he states, trying to offend Brittany as little as possible but still amazed at what she just said.  
"My English teacher has been helping me with my speaking and writing" Brittany smiles.

"Are you coming back then?" Max asks

"Maybe." Brittany says, putting her hands on Max's shoulders "We will sort something out, I promise. I couldn't just leave you all. We're family." With that, Brittany walks to the door to see Rachel and Hollie and together they walk to Rachel's house.


	2. Building the Foundations

**A/N thanks for the reviews and story alerts for chpater 1, good to see people are enjoying this! This chapter is a little bit more risky - I have done some research on adoption but I dont know everything okay? so sorry if it offends anyone.**

**Please enjoy and please review! Any suggestions then please tell me and I'll credit you :)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee. Everything in this is pure fiction. Title is inspired by the song 'Rule the World' by Take That, which I do not own nor claim to own.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Building the Foundations**

They are walking along when Rachel's mobile goes off. She picks it up out of her pocket and presses a button, holding it to her ear. Hollie looks at Brittany before studying Rachel very carefully, unsure as to what this device is. When Rachel is finished with the call, she places it back in her pocket and turns to look at the two girls.  
"My dad's just wanted to know where I was. I said I was with friends heading home and they said they were happy for you to stay for tea if you wish"

"How did you find that out?" Hollie asks curiously

"Well, they phoned me" Rachel replies hesitantly

"What's a phone?" Hollie asks, drawing a very confused look from Rachel.

Brittany leans into Rachel and whispers, "We've never even had a phone, not even a corded one at the hostel. Obviously, I know what one is because my Aunt had one and I see people with mobiles at school but Hollie doesn't know."  
Rachel suddenly feels guilty and takes her phone back out of her pocket, giving it to Hollie.

"You press the buttons to put a number into it and then you can hear someone else's voice and they can hear you," Rachel explains

"Wow, that's so cool!" Hollie smiles, pressing the buttons in a random order and giggling. Rachel just smiles and guides the two girls up to her doorstep. Taking out a key, she unlocks the door and the three of them head inside.

"Dad, daddy!" Rachel shouts through the house "I'm home"

Hollie looks around the beige staircase in awe, smiling at all the pictures stuck onto the walls. Brittany takes hold of Hollies hand and squeezes it gently.

Rachel's dads, Hiram and Leroy, come out of the kitchen to greet the girls.

"Hi sweetie" Hiram says, hugging Rachel softly "Good day?"

"Decent enough" Rachel softly giggles, "This is Brittany, she's a friend from school, and her sister Hollie"

Both blondes give a small wave, which is returned  
"Hi girls, nice to meet you." both Hiram and Leroy say

"Let me show you to the living room" Rachel offers as Brittany and Hollie follow her. Rachel sits down on the sofa and ushers to the girls to do the same. Picking up the TV remote, Rachel flicks through until she finds a half-decent cartoon.

"You girls watch this, yeah? I need to talk to my dads," Rachel says. Both of them nod and Rachel plus her dads walks out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Rach, sweetie, what's this about?" Hiram asks

"Brittany and Hollie live in an abandoned hostel. It's all horrible and smelly, I've seen it. There are six people there and they're living in filth. Word got out at school and poor Brittany is now a laughing stock. I really want to help them."

Hiram and Leroy just stare at their daughter for a minute, processing the information.

"Well, im proud of you for wanting to help princess, you did the right thing inviting them over." Leroy says, surprised at his daughter's genuine compassion for the two girls "I'm not sure how we can help though."

"You're lawyers; can't you sort something out so they don't have to live to live there anymore?"

"It's not that easy Rach. Adoption is a very long process, can take up to a year, and nobody would want to take all 6 or even 2. They would all be split up, which would probably be worse for them in the long run."

"Couldn't we look after Britt and Hollie?"

"I can see what I can do Rach, but im not promising anything. It would have to go to court to decide what happens to them and that might be too strenuous for someone as vulnerable and young as them."

"At least talk to them about it and sort something out? For me?"

"Ok baby"

Rachel smiles and hugs her dads before going back into the living room.


	3. Trying and Failing

**A/N thanks for the review and alerts for the previous chapter, I do really love seeing what people think and my email box being full of alerts, makes me happy! This is part 3, and I'm gonna go back to being a bit darker and deeper like part 1 for a bit but there will be some cute sisterly moments in there too. Just so you know, I am gonna research court processes/ adoption/ charities for the next chapter but I cannot be held responsible for anything that offends anyone or is incorrect, Remeber, this is only fiction! **

**Disclaimer - I dont own Glee!**

**Please review, It means a lot to me! Just a couple more chapters of this to go then I will post Part 3 (i've already written chapter 1!)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Trying and Failing

It gets to around 8.15pm and the 3 girls are sat on the sofa in Rachel's front room. Hollie yawns softly in her sister's arms and Brittany strokes her hair reassuringly.

"Do you want to stop the night girls, we have a spare room with 2 airbeds in so its not a problem?" Leroy asks

"I don't think Max would like that ..." Hollie says softly, looking at Brittany for conformation.

"Well, I could talk to him, if you want" he offers

"We don't have a phone" Brittany says

"Sorry" Leroy says "Any other way I could get in touch with someone?"

"Only going back there" Brittany says "I can walk there"

"It's too dark for that, I'll drive you" Hiram offers "I'm sure we can find some spare pyjamas for Hollie and she can be settled down by the time you get back."

Brittany looks hesitantly at Hollie, who is sat on Rachel's lap clutching her teddy.  
"She'll be safe with me, wont you Hollie?" Rachel smiles  
"Yeah" Hollie says, hugging Rachel. Brittany smiles at the small show of affection from the girls and nods.

"Okay, promise I'll be back soon" she says, hugging Hollie before following Hiram out to the car.

Once they have got into the car, Hiram backs out of the drive and himself and Brittany sit in a slightly awkward silence. Brittany really isn't sure what to do; she needs to talk to Max but also needs to know that everyone will be cared for whatever happens to them. Giving Hiram directions to the hostel, they reach the place and Brittany heads in.

Meanwhile, Rachel is helping Hollie get ready for bed. Hollie is sat on Rachel's bed, in front of Rachel who is brushing Hollie's hair with an old sparkly hairbrush she found and washed out first before using it to put the small girl's hair into a french plait.

"Will Brittany be okay?" Hollie asks in a small voice

"Yeah, she will be. She'll be back soon I bet." Rachel replies, reaching over for the bobbles she placed on her nightstand.

"Max is scary when he gets angry. I always go and hide in Britt's room when he gets shouty. She finds me after and gives me a cuddle." Hollie says

For the first time in her 16 years of existence, Rachel Barbra Berry is speechless, and simply doesn't know what to say to make the 8 year old feel better. She simply finishes off the plait and wraps her arms around the girl, holding her close.

Brittany enters the hostel and is suddenly hit with how quiet it is.

"Max?" she shouts "Anyone?"

She walks over to the kitchen table and sees some half-eaten plates of food there. In the middle of the table there is a note. Brittany picks the note up and reads it to herself.

_So, Brittany._

_You thought it would be okay to let the secret slip and therefore have it spread throughout the whole of a High School and therefore the whole of Lima. You thought you could get away with that? Not a chance. Shows how much you care when you escape with Hollie. Don't expect to see any of the others any time soon – the courts will decide where they end up but it wont be anywhere near each other, not if I have anything to do with this. And don't think you and Hollie are safe either – I hope this 'lawyer' of yours is good. You'll need it._

Brittany stares at the note, trying to make sense of what this evil guy is saying. Was this a joke or real? She turns around when she hears Hiram walking towards her and part of the letter suddenly becomes clear in her mind. She runs to Hiram and buries her head into his shirt.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" he asks

"I ... need your help ... he's reported us" Brittany stammers, letting the tears continue to fall.


	4. Build a wall, Don't knock it down

**Chapter 4 – Build a wall, don't knock it down**

It's 9pm and Brittany and Hiram still haven't returned. Rachel tries her dad's mobile again but he's turned it off now. Hollie is sat on the air bed, arms crossed and slightly angry. She refuses to go to sleep until she knows Brittany is okay.

"Come on sweetie, please go to sleep?" Leroy says gently

"No" Hollie says "Want to know Britt is okay"

"She will be, honest sweets" Leroy says

"I want my sis" Hollie says sleepily, her eyes filling with water. Leroy reaches down and picks her up, soothing her gently.

"I want my family. I'm tired" Hollie says sadly

"Shhhh ... you can see Britt as soon as you wake up, promise"

Just then, Rachel enters the room.

"You still up?" she asks the visibly tired girl, who nods weakly

"How about we move your air bed into my room, and then you can stop in there so you feel safer till Brittany comes back, okay?" Rachel offers

Hollie nods and leans forward to kiss Rachel on the cheek gently before she is carried into Rachel's room and placed on Rachel's bed whilst Rachel and Leroy set up the air bed. Once everything is set, Hollie climbs under the sheets of her bed and Rachel tucks her in and says goodnight. She goes to sit on her bed in order to read another chapter of the book she is currently devouring and Leroy goes to sit next to her.

"You make a great big sister princess" he smiles "It's certainly not going to be easy, but both me and your dad are going to do everything we can to help these girls, okay?"

"Thanks daddy" she says, giving him a quick hug before switching on her beside lamp so she can still read her book but can turn off the main light to help Hollie sleep.

Meanwhile, Brittany and Hiram are at his office. Brittany is slumped in a chair, sleeping softly whilst Hiram sits at his desk, on the phone to the police. He gives them all the information he knows and tells them he has the note sealed in a plastic bag and locked away securely in his cabinet. Once he finishes the phone call, he quickly texts his family to let them know himself and Brittany are okay and will be back soon enough. He then starts to prepare a case file using all the evidence he has in preparation for the court in a few days time. He was going to help these kids get justice, no matter what it took.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, just building the tension and quickening the pace for what's up next! Also, I didnt get any reviews so Im not sure if people are still reading this. With that in mind, please review, I love to know what people think! Also if you have any suggestions then please tell me. **


	5. Authors Note

**A/N **Hi guys! Sorry I have been away for soooo long, school work and life in general has taken over. I have decided to go ahead and post part 3 of the series, which you can find under 'New Dawn, new Day'. Its a bit happier but still develops the story. I may add a final chapter to this if people want me to just to tie up any loose ends. Please read part 3 and let me know what you think, I hope everyone enjoys it and thanks for all the notes and reviews :)

One last thing, Part 1 (A Lifetime in the Dark') is now up on Teen Ink. If you could vote for it then I would be seriously greatful, link is on my profile :) xxx


End file.
